THE MORNING AFTER
by andiehardy
Summary: "Sasuke?..." she suddenly sat up and found him missing from her bed, leaving only an indentation on her pillow where his head had lain and a faint smell that was uniquely his own.
1. The bright light of day

**Haruno Sakura wanted to go back to sleep but the sun rays shooting through the blinds made it impossible to do so. She only have to open one bloodshot eye to tell that it was already late, so why is she still on her bed and is naked?**  
**_"Sasuke?..."_ she suddenly sat up and found him missing from her bed, leaving only an indentation on her pillow where his head had lain and a faint smell that was uniquely his own. Disappointment swelled inside Sakura's heart but that didn't made her regret last night. The sun illuminated the expanse of her room through the blinds as she took in flashbacks of last night tryst:**

It was raining hard that the Hidden Leaf Village could well be deemed as the Village in Mist, lightning and thunder accompanied the heavy spray and dark clouds covered what supposed to be a moonshine.

Sakura stayed under the covers to keep herself warm, she deserved just that after an intense training with the village's amateur ninjas. She was so tired and short on chakra that she'd foregone attending a banquet her parents raved so much.

A soft knock on the door, so soft she could barely hear given the distance of her room from the Haruno's receiving area, jolted her awake.

_"It could be Kakashi-sensei,"_ the kunoichi languidly strode towards the door with just her yukata on. She should ask for whosoever is knocking in the door for the time she turned the knob, there's no stopping the devastatingly handsome Uchiha Sasuke from going in that dark room.

The missing-nin gripped sakura's arm and displayed his infamous smirk. The kunoichi could sense danger by the way Sasuke's eyes glitter through his rain-drenched hair. Lightning streaked the sky, giving Sakura enough light to see that he was wearing Akatsuki's coat over his mission gear.

_"How did you pass through the guards at the borders?"_ not a pleasant way to welcome her former teammate back, but then she already knew he's never coming back. Hadn't she heard it from him? last time that he's going to destroy Konoha? She heard him alright, she just refused to believe it. And here he is, set to destroy the village and maybe contemplating to start with her.

He locked the door before he let her go and started walking towards her room.

_"Sasuke!"_ she wanted an answer or maybe she wanted to hesr his voice, either way she didn't feel any fear at the thought of him killing her, she felt fear at an entirely different thought.

For an answer, he beckoned her inside her room with his middle finger. She followed him inside and repeated her question.

_"Is your parents home?"_ he asked instead.

_"Answer me first!"_ Sakura said with a surprisingly loud voice. 'of course, he wants to kill my parents so I could at least feel how it is to be alone...', the kunoichi thought.

_"Is your parents home Sakura?"_ he asked again in a low voice, indicating his irritation.

_"No..."_ she wished they were so she wouldn't have to deal with this Uchiha ALONE... she thought of alerting her neighbors but she didn't have time to do so as Sasuke ransacked her lips with his.

Sakura's green eyes widened as he pulled her towards him with her hair. Her pupils dilated when he grabbed her pink locks harder with both hands. She resisted and he punished her with a bruising kiss, his teeth scraping her lips every time she turned away from him.

_"What do you want Sasuke?"_ she managed to ask, not thinking that the question could well be considered as an invitation.

_"I want to make you mine..."_ he hissed between kisses, aroused by the way her breath hitched and the way she squirmed.

_"What does that mean?"_ she asked dimly, her arms now tired of fending him off, her knees weak with futile resistance. She now laid both hands on his chest.

Sasuke groaned with her sexy grumble and he stopped kissing her and let his black irises rest on her for maximum effect. She gazed at hi with equal intensity.

_"Exactly what it sounds like!"_ and he continued at the task at bay, making her squirm some more.

_"No!"_ She doesn't like what it sounds like- sex, worldly ritual that involves property games of who's in control, who owns who.

_"No?"_ he seemed amused, he cut the kunoichi's yukata with his kunai.

_"No please!" _Sakura yelped when she heard the fabric being ripped by his knife, his hand on her waist digged on her skin.

_"Oh yes baby!"_ he threw the kunai and held her naked by the shoulders. He took a few paces back so he could feast at the sight of her smooth pale skin tinged with pink.

_"Do it Sasuke!"_

Sasuke mistaken her words as an invitation, smirked until he stopped looking at her body to look her in the eye. She had her eyes closed, her lips tightly clamped and she set her chin in an angle of defiance.

_"Do it Sasuke, kill me now!"_ she exposed her creamy neck to him, indicating to him to kill her by the throat.

He kissed her throat instead. Sakura opened her eyes in shock as he sucked at her neck, intent on leaving his kiss marks on her skin. She gripped his shoulders as he nibbled his way down and he backed her to the wall for support.

_"N-n-n-n-o-o..."_ a moan escaped her lips when he bit her pink nipple and balm it with his tongue. He crushed her other breast with one hand while his other hand held her waist.

He continued sucking at her breast, taking her cries of pleasure until he felt the need of taking in air. He pulled her tight bud with his teeth one last time, her moans and groans in the background.

Sakura was disappointed, but nobody says Uchiha men leave their women unsatisfied; there is more to come.

While fighting to breathe normally, Sasuke trailed both hands down her body, his left hand stopped short on her butt and his right hand palmed her sex.

_"Sasuke...please..."_ she moaned when he crushed her doen there, front and back.

_"Please what?"_ he teased in a low lusty voice; amused at how she trapped his right hand with her tighs. He didn't wait for an answer though, he pulled her clit with his thumb and forefinger and started to rub it slowly, sensually so that she was wet down there in an instant.

_"N-n-n-n..."_ her eyes rolled off in every direction when he let his middle/ fuck finger trailed down the lips of her sex.

_"Want it, don't you?"_ he couldn'y resist asking when he felt her lubricants soaking her sex, his rubbing now vigorous.

_"How about this..!" _he stopped rubbing her clit to thrust his forefinger and middle finger inside her.

She gasped aloud and started chanting his name when his fingers slide in and out of her in a suave pace.

_"Now I'm gonna make you come!"_ he declared darkly and the slow rhythm of his fingers gradually became fast. She keened as he thrust hid ring finger inside too and he marveled at how tight she is.

_"Aaaah... S-Sasuke..."_ she was going out of her mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he nibbled her ears.

_"Sasuke..I..I-"_ he incuded his pinkyin invading her sore sex, now there's four, now she had it.

_"No Oh no!"_ she was coming, she held his head, holding for dear life for she couldn't possibly take pleasure greater than this, so great as hinted by the force building inside her belly.

_"Come for me baby, now!"_ he was deeply aroused with all her sexual rantings. And come she did. Her orgasm so great she let herself have it, she let herself scream in exultation.


	2. Sex or Revenge?

**Sakura flushed at the memory. She covered her ears with her hands like she could still hear herself screaming in agony and ecstasy; Good thing their neighbors were in a deep slumber last night and her screams were drowned by the loud patter of the heavy rain.**

**Her eyes took in the wide expanse of her room and atop the dresser was his akatsuki's coat, now torn and therefore no longer wearable. the pink-haired kunoichi's face turned three shades of red for she just remembered how the coat came to be:**

Sasuke withdrew his fingers and let her slide down to the floor. She was grateful to be able to sit down and catch her breath but was mortified when he locked both of them inside her room. The sound of her room being locked resounded in her ears.

_"Sasuke?..."_ she asked in a breathless wail. Her mind still spinning and her insides still singing.

_"You ain't got the real thing baby,"_ he said and he scooped her up to throw her on the bed. In a blink of an eye, his akatsuki's coat was ripped off and discarded, next came off his rope and mission gear.

He stood in front of her, completely naked like the God that he was. Sakura could not tear her eyes away from him, she gaped especially at the huge angry thing between his tighs. The missing-nin and probably genin by now was well-hung like a stud and her insides begged to be filled by him.

Sasuke joined her on the bed and started kissing her nape. His right hand found its way to her clit and her tighs parted to welcome it. He kissed her with deep fervor.

_"Tonight...-"_ he whispered, his breath tickling her ears.

_"-... is the beginning."_ and he attacked her swollen lips.

_"No!"_ Sakura's eyes widened in realization, she pushed him off , _"No Sasuke, this is your revenge right?"_

He gaped at her but he still had a tight grip of her tiny waist.

_"Your revenge starts tonight?" _she asked, blinded with tears. In the deep recesses of her mind, she wondered if the tears was brought about by Sasuke's brute kiss or by the stray thought that this seduction thing is all for show, for him to sidetrack her.

Sasuke watched her intently, his tight grip on her never faltering.

_"You wanted to destroy Konoha and you wanted to start with me? You wanted to kill me first before the rest? Then do it Sasuke, now!"_ she winced at the thought that she'd said the same words an hour or so ago and that she fell to his seduction plan instead.

Sasuke studied her for a moment before he activated his Sharingan; his black irises became bloody red.

Sakura's green eyes widened in fear and more tears rolled down from it. So this is how she'll die, in the arms of the missing-nin she loved.

Seeing her like that, he decided not to use his ocular power just so he can have his way with her. he deactivated his Sharingan and pulled her to a tight embrace.

_"Yield to me tonight and your little village will be safe," _he whispered.

_"I will not!"_ her tone anything but defiant, _"Naruto will keep Konoha safe, he will fight you with his life to do just that."_

_"Naruto," _Sasuke tightened his grip on her even more, _"What is he you anyway?"_ Sasuke decided that it won't hurt to use his Sharingan for a little demonstration.

Sakura then saw red red rolling skies in her vision. She saw akatsuki's men positioned around the borders of Leaf Village, trailing their chakra through lightning to meet at the point where Sasuke was- in her room. As soon as Sasuke touched the said lightning, Konoha blasted, bringing along its inhabitants to be erased completely from the worlds map. leaf village again became the dry piece of land that it was.

_"No!" _Sakura shouted through her tears as the red skies rolled again and the Sharingan- induced vision ended. _"Please Sasuke,"_ she embraced him, in fear, anger or adoration?she wouldn't know. She stopped crying and tried to put on a brave face.

_"As a ninja, I'm raised to protect my village at the expense of my own life," _she gulped, _"use me Sasuke... but please don't destroy your home village."_

He was all over her in an instant, kissing, groping, pulling. he took her breasts with both hands and was immobile for a while, eyes closed. _"Your mine!" _he hissed as he savored the feel of her soft mound. He primed her breasts amid her cries of surrender with his teeth and tongue.

_"Big and soft..." _he groaned between sucking, _"...like I always dreamed of."_

Sakura flashed her disbelieving eyes at him.

_"Yes,"_he answered the unspoken question, _"I wonder what you would look like without clothes on, I wonder how it feels like to throw you on your back, your pink hair disheveled,and stick it in you whenever I fel like it."_

It's unlikely of Sasuke to speak that way, surely this must not be Sasuke!

_" I wondered in Sound how your face will contort while I powered in your pussy,"_ his husky voice didn't seemed to soothe her apprehensions.

_"I still wonder in Akatsuki's how your body will contort to my demands, will you let me tie you to my bed post? will you let me beat you? will you do dirty rough sex?"_

He was still for a moment, his heavy breathing and the patter of the rain were the only things she heard.

_"And I still have to find out!"_ his voice thundered, the lightning revealed a dangerous glint in his dark eyes and without any warning, he entered her swiftly. Her intact hymen prevented him from being sheathed inside completely.


	3. Sex talk

_"Ah...tight!" _he groaned, ignoring her whimpers. He battled with her barrier by thrusting in and out of her mercilessly, until it gave in. He stopped for a moment as blood trailed down from Sakura's sore sex and smeared her inner thighs.

Sakura put a fist in her mouth to stifle her body quivered and tears stung her eyes; she thought she's going to die and that any minute her limbs will give up- Sasuke seemed oblivious to her pain.

_"Fuck Sakura, I couldn't help being a brute," _he seemed to apologize, _"but you could as well play the game and you'll enjoy this more,"_ he then slammed back and bury his member to the hilt.

_"Ah..you're the perfect size for me,"_ he groaned and rotated his hips whilehe braced both hands on bed, _"so small and tight, I swear I can rip you into two... with this!"_ his thrusts now harder.

_"this!"_ his thrusts now deeper.

_"and more of this!"_ and faster.

Sasuke turned out to be a sex talker which she find surprising considering how silent and snub he was reputed to be. She was deeply aroused with his sex talk by that time, the initial pain subsided and pleasure rose up as Sasuke made time to tease her clit all the while talking and pumping inside her; her lubricants started to flow in rolling tides.

_"This is just perfect..."_ he groaned, his nostrils flaring as he furiously quickened his pace inside her without losing his deep penetration, _"I swear I'm gonna rape you if you won't let me do this again. If you won't yield, I'm gonna beat you black and blue and I'm gonna swat you're pussy so hard you wanna come..."_

_"S-Sasuke..."_ she keened as pleasure built upon her, his voice lulling her to a wild sensation.

_"Yeah baby,"_ he bit back, his furious thrusts made her arch her back, _"you gonna scream my name when you come, when I fuck you in your tub, in the woods, in my den. When I take you from behind with your breasts hanging like ripe fruits, when I hammer into you like there's no tomorrow..."_

She was moaning while he was groaning with satisfaction .

_"Tight...-uh- move against me Sakura!" _he commanded through gritted teeth. They thrust against each other and they met hip to hip.

_"Sasuke..."_ she can only say his name in adoration. His experienced ways reduced her to an inarticulate fool while her innocence made him a blathering maniac. Both were sweating tremendously but he didn'y stop his furious pace, only increase it.

_"Fuck! fuck! fuck!"_ he swore, he seemed angrier by the minute. His thrusts harsher by the minute. His face red with exertion.

_"Tight...Kami knows why,"_ he rasped as he plundered her mouth, _"makes me wonder if you'll remain this tight-" _he hammered into her deeply.

_"-if I fuck you long and hard," _he slipped out of her.

_"-day and night,_ and slammed back again.

_" -for the rest of your life,"_ he pulled out his member, inch by painful inch.

_"No Oh no! sasuke!" _she protested, arms dangling on his neck.

_"You can't stand it when I'm not inside you, can you?"_ he teased her as her pussy tried to clench the fat head of his member before it slipped off completely.

_"can't...can't..."_ her pussy made cloaking noises, wanting to be filled. He smirked down the helpless kunoichi beneath him.

_"Wrap your legs around me!"_ he demanded. She complied and in a matter of seconds, he was inside of her again, pumping hard, so hard it almost hurts.

_"S-Sasuke...I-I.."_ her head was trashing on her pillow, _"-love you..."_ she whimpered, her back arching as she was nearing her orgasm. There, she said it; his rough thrusts stripped bare her heart.

He stopped pumping, he blinked once, twice, thrice. Then he pumped inside her even more crudely. His sex talk even more dirty.

_"Well I'd be damned Sakura if you'll let other men touch you!"_ he hissed, his fingers digging into her flesh, _"I'd beat them to the pulp,"_ he continued, his voice never missing a beat, so were his thrusts.

_"N-n-n..."_ she moaned and groaned, she could almost reach the peak.

_"I'd tie you.." _his breath became shorter by the minute, _"you'll constantly be on your back while I ride you six ways to sunday..."_

_"Ah...Sasuke.."_ she was coming.

_"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for weeks..."_

_"S-Sasu...-ke...Aahh...n-n..."_

_"I'm gonna lick off every drop of cream from your pussy until you're dry..."_

_"Faster S-Sasuke, Aah...!"_

_"You're mine sakura and only mine!"_

_"Yes Oh! Yes!"_ she exploded in that moment, her orgasm so powerful she swore she could see frolicking fireflies. Her head stopped trashing to arch with her back, her thighs tightened around him and she screamed his name again and again.

_"Im coming..." _he declared, his thrust became short. He was digging in to her time and time again, seeking ultimate depths.

_"Fuck! Aaah!..."_ he swore and groaned, his eyes tightly closed, his nostrils flared, his teeth clenched. and he came, his seeds pouring down to her womb. He groaned like a sated lion and swore like a drunken whore.

The rain stopped miraculously and all Sakura could hear was his low sexy grumble.

...

**I'm a girl of few words, actually... not much into details as you can see - I get to the point if needed, and especially when I'm tired. (Yawn... so what's with all these rantings, CRISSCROSS ways?) I felt I need to put some author comments here... I originally published this story in deviant art, felt the need to move it here. (enough with NEED!) SO TELL ME WHAT'YA THINK?**


	4. Cold

_"Best fuckin sex I ever had"_ he whispered between huffs and puffs when the spasms were spent. He was still hovering above her,, supported by his arms, and he was still inside of her too, now flaccid.

She can only nod. She too gloried at the incredible sex but that's only to it- sex, not lovemaking. She felt her tears stung her eyes and she tried to hold them back but it was too late, a tear already rolled down to stain her cheeks.

Sasuke saw it but refused to acknowledge it. He got off her to lay down with his back facing her. Maybe, just maybe, he wants to comfort her but he couldn't and simply wouldn't; Uchiha men know no tears, Uchiha men can't be moved with tears.

Sakura turned to the other side and gripped the sheets; damn he was doing that again, shutting her out. He was back to being silent again, cold and aloof. She wondered if he was the same Sasuke who was crudely sexing her and moaning all sorts of dirty talk just a minute ago. More tears rolled down from her green eyes, tears of what? Disappointment? Regret? Shame? She couldn't tell. She was breathing hard, she find it hard not to turn her silent tears to sobs. Like a proverbial pin dropped in a silent cathedral, her sobs were little big buzz in his ears.

_"Stop that!"_ he couldn't take it, he swung around and turned her chin towards him. She was still the same girl he'd left in a bench years ago; his Sakura was still a cry baby.

_"You're annoying,"_ he meant to tease her, a smile in his voice.

_"And stupid!_" she bit back. Nothing had prepared him for her quick comeback; it was said in such a defiant tone.

_"Quite..." _he softly said before he turned his back on her, before he can give in to her, before he can do something he'll regret. By quite, he meant to silence her, not to measure her stupidity meter, but she had the other way around.

Not quite, a lot!" She cried, not minding if she was addressing his back.

_"What will you gain in choosing sex over your revenge Sasuke?"_ She asked softy amid tears.

_"The question should be,"_ he answered in a menacing tone, his back still facing her, _"What will I lose?"_

_"Stupid me!"_ she laughed, her voice seemed intent on taunting him, _"I should have known you wouldn't grant our bargain"_. He didn't need to think what their bargain is, his now flaccid penis did all the thinking a while ago. He faced her at last.

_"And I thought that Uchiha men are men of honor,"_ she continued. He gave her an angry glare.

_"I was wrong. They're a bunch of weaklings.."_

_"H-n"_ he warned her with glowering eyes.

_"They resort to revenge; they derive pleasure from subjugating everyone to pain..."_

_"Sakura..."_ his fingers dug in the flesh of her shoulders.

_"... to balm their bloated ego; they channel their anger towards others, they can't house anger that much..-"_

He was on top of her in less than a second, her hands were both pinned down at the side of her head with his one hand, the other hand was on her belly, trying to get her down.

_"- they pretended to be strong when in fact,"_ her breath hitched at his fury, _"they re not!"_

He closed his eyes and nodded, looking like he agreed with her. When he opened his peppers again, his irises were red.

_"Don't move, don't struggle,"_ he commanded as he moved his head down her belly.

She had an indifferent look on her face and glassy green eyes. She obeyed him; she was now under his genjutsu.

He smirked and raised both her legs and placed them on his shoulders, now he had all the view. he touched the tip of his tongue at the nub of her clitoris and she squirmed a bit. Even under his genjutsu she could still feel him work on her.

_"Hmmmm..." _a moan escaped from her tightly clamped lips when he bit her clit.

_"Shut up!"_ he said and he instantly zipped her lips.

Her mouth opened for a voiceless scream when he glided his tongue at her opening. Her lubricants came rolling down, soaking her sex. He slowly licked her cream off the lips of her opening, making sloppy noises.

_"Raise up a little,"_ he commanded and she raised her hips to met his tongue now busy lapping off dried blood on her inner thighs. She was silently moaning even with her indifferent face and calm eyes.

_"How do you want me to take you?"_ he raised his lusty red eyes to meet her glassy green eyes while still licking her down.

_"In any way Sasuke-**kun**..."_ Sakura was bad st lying and his genjutsu fared for honesty.

_"Where **baby**____?"_ he smirked, he was loving this, no doubt; controlling her, asking what her mind really thinks.

_"The bed, maybe? I'm not good at this to begin with."_

_"Do you like what we're doing Sakura, hmm?"_ he teased her more.

_"Yes!"_ she said matter-of- fact-ly.

_"And... do you like me?"_ he couldn't resist asking this.

_"I more than like you Sasuke-kun... I love you! I love you then, I love you now. Anger and disappointment may mar this age-old feeling but it won't go away. I loved you when you're still 12; I love you now more than ever. I love you so much that I couldn't get myself to kill you. I love you too much that I would rather be killed by you. I love you very much that I could almost feel the pain you were feeling..."_

It was too much, he only asked for a yes or no. a faint smile graced his lips.

_"And Naruto?"_ he have to know.

_"He is only my friend-"_

_"Ride me Sakura!"_ he cut in; he heard enough. She wiggled out of him and he let her, only for her to push him down on his back. She straddled him, knees trembling, posing her opening at his already erect penis.

**...**

**Now my good friend's not in favor of me being a girl of few words, not an issue really. The issue's Sasuke, my sister insists that silent -er emo people are brimming with emotions unsaid, so when something tweaks their fragile heart, say they become drunk, all those emotions will come hurdling out...hence his dirty talk. SO WHATT'YA THINK?**


	5. with Cherry on Top

_"Ride me..."_ he repeated, slowly, softly.

She obeyed just as slowly, she sank into Sasuke's length inch by painful inch.

_"A-a-a-h..."_ he groaned, it felt good. He must be wondering why he didn't use his genjutsu earlier when he could have a compliant Sakura sans using a threat.

When he was buried to the hilt, she started moving up and down taking his moans and groans with her.

_"Faster..."_ he said.

_A-a-h... fuck!"_ his eyes rolled when he quickened her pace atop him. _"Roll your hips baby, yeah that"_ he gripped the sheets, he was losing control, his lips blurted out his perversions. _"Roll it baby like you would roll a ball...yeah...push harder baby like I would hammer into you... push h-hard!"_

He gripped her hips and guided her up and down, faster, harder, deeper like the way he always wanted. She was still under his genjutsu but she was arching her neck back.

_"Your breasts,"_ he muttered between groans, _"they're the most beautiful things I've seen,"_ he reached for her tits and squeezed them, she let out a hiss. _"I always thought you're flat-chested, I was wrong,"_ and he squeezed some more. He kissed one mound then the next while she fought not to maintain her fast pace. _"Now I'm gonna lick off milk from you,"_ he teased. _"Like a child, I'm gonna bite them till they're sore,"_ which he did. He sucked and bit intent on leaving his kiss marks on her.

She was having it, her pace was broken. He smirked at how he can make her lose control. _"Move Sakura,"_ he whispered _"or I'm gonna drill a hole on your tits,"_ she complied. _"And move faster!"_ and she thrust down as fast as she can.

_"That's it baby..."_ he groaned while sucking one hanging breast.

_"Harder..."_ his tone almost begged, _"do me harder Sakura..."_ she thrust as hard as she can.

_"N-n-n-n..."_ she moaned at last, indicating that she's coming.

_"Not yet baby..."_ he cooed, _"-not yet. Hold off your orgasm, it will only get better, trust me"_

_"hmmm..."_ she nodded. he can't see her face for she was leaning in, her pink hair covering the beauty of her sex-flushed face.

_Not yet baby, just a little longer,"_ he stopped sucking her breasts to trail both hands down her butt. He squeezed them and she hissed.

_"You want it?"_ he asked mischievously.

She nodded, still concentrating on holding out her orgasm to prolong his pleasure.

_"Not really big though,"_ he said, he started thrusting up to meet her downward thrusts, _"but sensational, love to bite your butt to bits,"_ she jerked when he rubbed her clit with his pelvis, _"like to take you on the floor and feel ugly rug burns on this butt of yours... or on the sink and see imprints of its rough surface... or on the forest floor and I'd wipe off moss from these..."_ he squeezed her butt harder.

_"Thrust deeper,"_ he slapped her butt, she did what he told her to do.

_"harder...harder..."_ he slapped her butt again, she yelped in pain and pleasure. he put his hands on her hips to ease her in and out.

_A-a-a-h...F-fuckity fuck!"_he was coming, she felt the big wave coming.

_"H-n... clench your inner muscles Sakura,"_ he grunted. she clenched the muscles lining her vagina, he groaned loud when he felt her tightened around him.

_"Clamp it in and out,"_ his voice almost a whisper. She let go and and clenched his member again- contracting regularly. she did this again and again, harder each time.

_"Sakura... yeah... you bitch...h-harder! harder!"_ he looked like he was about to die. He thrust up and she grind before both reached their orgasm.

_"F-fuck... Oh...s-o-oo-... g-good..."_ he jet cum into her.

_"A-a-ah..S-Sasuke..oh..."_ she whined long and hard.

When the waves of joy waned, he freed her from his genjutsu and she collapsed above him like a wet dishrag. They were asleep in the next heartbeat.


	6. Major Hangover

**Sakura tightly gripped the sheets. Sex with Sasuke is far better than ramen noodles on a tiring day. She could explore more depths, climb new peaks, reach better places with him. She gloried at the feeling of being a woman that comes with it.**

**_"Oh kami,"_ she groaned aloud after she scooted to the side of the bed and let her feet land on the floor. She stood up and every muscle throbbed with pain, especially at the opening between her thighs. Walking was a pain, she had to lean on the wall for support. By the time she walked out the Haruno's door, all dressed up and with heavy make-up to conceal _his_ marks, she was still sore. And no! she was not going to nurse herself- the pain, except for his torn Akatsuki's coat, was her only reminder of him.**

**She painfully strode towards the r amen shop when Naruto approached her from somewhere.**

**_"Oi! Sakura-chan!"_ he greeted with his usual sheepish grin, _"You're going to eat ramen too?"_**

**_"Yes Naruto,"_ she smiled weakly. The pain between her thighs was giving her troubles.**

**_"Well then, come on... my treat!"_ he grinned, he might have not notice how her face grimaced when she took a step. He gripped her arm, hard, so he could drag her to their meal.**

**_"Ouch! Don't touch me!"_ she pulled her arm away and covered it with her hand as if to balm the pain.**

**_"Wh- oh... hey Sakura-Chan..are..."_ he was clearly startled, worried he'd hurt her, _"Sorry Sakura-Chan..are you alright?"_**

**_"I-I'm fine Naruto,"_ she said with her head down, hands rubbing her arms. _" I- I... got it, just a small wound, while I'm training..."_ She couldn't look at him in the eye lest he'll see guilt there, guilt because she gave up her chastity and to a criminal no less.**

**_"Let me see, let me see..."_ he tried to her grab her arm and she tried to wiggle it out of his reach but Naruto was quick, he held it immediately with both hands. His eyes widened and she followed his gaze and there it was- a red red bruise, Sasuke's mark of posession.**

**_"I'm sorry,"_ Naruto looked more than sorry, he was bewildered. Perhaps thinking why the hell she didn't use her medic-nin skills.**

**_"It's okay, let's eat, shall we?"_ she flashed him a fake smile, _"I'm really hungry...so..."_**

**_"Lets go then, ramen... here we come!"_ he now grinned from ear to ear but he was still bewildered. he served her at the ramen shop as if by doing so, he can take the pain out of her. Sakura felt guiltier by the minute.**

**Naruto had the look of a needy dog, ready to be petted. He was now still on his first serving of ramen. Sakura noted he was quite slow eating this time like it was worth noticing, she wiped off perspiration forming just above her upper lip and neck and raised her second bowl of ramen in mid air before she went on gobbling it down, unaware of Naruto's intent stares.**

**_"Whaa- Sakura-Chan!"_ he shouted and her bowl of ramen fell from her grasps. She noted Naruto's wide-eyed look and open mouth. She followed her eyes at the thing he was pointing at and she almost fell off the stool when she realized he as pointing at Sasuke's kissmark on her neck, just above her collarbone. Her make-up failed her.**

**Naruto looked like he was about to have a concussion.**

**_"I'm sorry Naruto..."_ her head was bent down, her hands cleaning up the wasted noodles on her clothes. Really, she should put on water-proof, smudge-proof make-up.**

**_"No, have another bowl of ramen,"_ he laughed awkwardly, _"perhaps you like one with garlic and miso...or tomatoes?"_**

**_"I'm really sorry,"_ she said before running away. She heard Naruto calling after her but she didn't mind, she'll die if he'll spot another kissmark on her body.**

**She ran straight to her room, ignoring her mother's greeting. She fiddled with the doorknob of her room when her mother came 'round her.**

**_"Sakura honey, we're going out again, make sure you lock the door... Uchiha Sasuke was rumored to be prowling the borders of the village, you never know when that criminal attacks."_ Sakura was silent, didn't know what to say actually.**

**_"Be safe honey!"_ her mother called out, now already out the Haruno's door, her keys jiggling.**

**_"You too,"_ Sakura replied quite inaudibly. She entered her room somewhat in a daze; she had never gotten over the action last night. She locked the door as she was told and turned to go sleep in her bed but...**

**..._he_ was there...**

**...sitting...**

**...her Sasuke.**

**_"It's too late to lock the door Sakura,"_ he said quietly.**

**_"S-Sasuke..."_ she really need to learn to speak other words when she's with him, she was being inarticulate now. She stood there staring at his naked glory, his penis already erect. The air crackled with sexual tension and she bask in it so she was wet down there in an instant.**


	7. Raw reflections

**_"The said criminal already attacked last night,"_ he stood up and walked towards her. When he was near enough, he freed her of her clothes. She was shell-shocked to even protest.**

**_"Cuddling up with Naruto,"_ Sasuke said with such disdain, frowning at the wasted ramen on her clothes. He seemed annoyed as he practically dragged he to the bathroom. _"He's not really shocked on my kiss marks Sakura."_**

**Her brows were raised, ,_"H-how...?"_**

**_"I copied Naruto,"_ he stated flatly as he turned on the shower.**

**_"What?"_ sakura coughed up water at that. The Naruto who gaped at her bruises and kiss marks, who served her with ramen was... Sasuke. No wonder he ordered tomatoes together with his ramen and miso. Copy ninja skills, be damned.**

**_"Trying to see if you will blabber about last night,"_ he smirked, clearly loving the embarassment painted on her cheeks.**

**She couldn't speak. What could she say? And why is he still here? He was supposed to be gone. It was supposed to be a one night stand. Sex is not supposed to be done on mornings. He then gripped her shoulders tight. Too late she realized she'd said aloud her thoughts.**

**_"Told you, last night is only the beginning,"_ he whispered before he knelt before her.**

**_"N-n-no..."_ that annoying word again but she couldn't help it. She knew what was to come. She leaned back on the tiled wall, water cascading down their bodies. he gripped her thighs hard and worked his toungue on her wet sex.**

**She bit her lower lip when he bit her clitoris, trying not to moan. She weaved her fingers through his black locks as she gave in her pleasure to his ministrations.**

**_"Sex is supposed to be raw and honest,"_ he said as he blew in her opening, _"and what's more honest than the bright light of day?"_**

**_"No please"_ but she arched her neck at the pleasure. She couldn't do raw, she couldn't do honest, didn't she almost die when Naruto/Sasuke gaped at her kiss marks? She couldn't do sex in the morning. _"Not here, not now, not when you can see me clearly."_**

**_"I saw everything there is to see Sakura,"_ he mumbled, _" what is left to hide,baby?"_ He stood up, turned off the shower and he dragged her to the sink where she saw their reflection ,from head down to their hips, on a big mirror above it.**

**She tried to turn away from the mirror; she didn't like what she just saw: _A wet woman with flushed cheeks and a couple of bruises around her neck and breasts and a wet man with lustful eyes and controlling hands on her shoulders_, but Sasuke held her in place from behind.**

**_"Look closely,"_ he whispered while his hands turned to cup her breasts. She saw how the wet woman's mouth opened for a silent moan, how her cold fingers gripped the edges of the sink, how the wet man smirked rather triumphantly.**

**_"I saw all of that last night Sakura,"_ he whispered, his hands moving down to her belly, _"how your face reacted to both pleasure and pain,"_ down to her thighs, _"how your body twitched and turned at the slightest touch,"_ to the opening between her legs.**

**The wet woman tossed and turned, squirmed and groaned when the wet man worked both his hands on was biting her lower lip, he was planting kisses on her shoulders. Her eyes shone with adoration, his glittered with lust.**

**Sasuke was right. sex during morning is raw and honest. Sunlight illuminates everything kept hidden, except Sasuke's thoughts. What's he thinking?**

**He stopped teasing her opening and roughly pulled her pussy towards his erection, setting her for a perfect angle for penetration.**

**_"Can't wait,"_ he muttered before thrusting inside her.**

**_"Aaah!"_ she braced both hands on the mirror when she felt him move roughly inside her. He was so big she almost want to come right then and there.**

**_"O-o-o-oh... S-s.."_ the wet woman had her eyes wide open, she looked like she was about to die. The wet man set an unpredictable place- one minute going fast, the other minute going slow, the nest minute rolling his shaft so that her eyes rolled off too.**

**_'oh..Kami..Oh!"_ Sakuras hands slipped down, clearing the breath-stained mirror so that they can see themselves again, becoming one.**

**_"This. Is. What. Raw. Is. Like."_ he groaned as he found yet another angle of entry for his member. _"The kind of sex..uh..you need to- uh get off"_ he gripped her hips even more tightly as he hammered fast. _"When I squeezed your butt last night, I knew I had to take you like this."_**

**_"O-o-o-h..."_ Sakura gripped the sink for dear life. Her trembling knees wont be able to support her anyway.**

**_"Oh fuck!"_ Sasuke groaned aloud when Sakura involuntarily contracted her vaginal walls. _" Thats it baby..."_**

**It was Sakura's turn to smirk this time. With the aid of the mirror in front of them, she saw how the wet man's face twitched as if being electrocuted. She contracted her pussy with more force just so she can see him lose control.**

**Her smirk turned to a frown when Sasuke covered her mouth with one hand but still pumping inside. Casting a questioning look at him through the mirror, she asked telepathically: _"Sasuke?"_**

**_"Don't make a sound,"_ he answered in the same manner, _"I heard approaching footsteps."_**

**...**

**Sorry peoples (read: people w/diff. nationalities) if you find me snub and unfeeling. I just don't have enough time to respond to your queries just as I don't have much time to update this story sooner than expected what with all the school work piled under my bed (Spanish and Physical education, ugh!).**

**I appreciate all the reviews, positive or negative, I really do. They are of immense help in improving this story. In fact, one review inspired me to change the ending ( yap, it's almost a wrap up to this story). Please review peoples (it's really awkward typing this word), who knows you're gonna inspire me to write a sequel. Chill... :)**


	8. Come

**Her brows shot up. The uninvited guests whoever they may be might not be able to hear their voices but possibly hear the slap of skin to skin, what with their furious coupling. They might even feel their chakra made even stronger by an impending climax.**

**_"Sakura-chan?"_ she heard Naruto called out. She can tell that he was just outside her bedroom door. _"Mission calls!"_**

**_"Don't answer!"_ Sasuke said telepathically. He seemed angry because he was fiercely pumping not minding if she was glued too tight to the sink.**

**_"Sakura-chan, come out or I'll get the hinges off this door,"_ Naruto called out again; this time, accompanied by low taps on wood. _"I'm serious,"_ Naruto chuckled with more knocks this time.**

**Sakura didn't care for she was about to come.**

**_"Hinata, use your byakugan and see if Sakura is inside,"_ Naruto's loud command resounded in sakura's ears.**

**_"No!"_ Sakura's orgasm was cut short.**

**_"Yes Naruto,"_ Hinata's reply from the other side of the wall was almost a whisper.**

**_"Sasuke stop!"_ sakura tried to back him off. _"Hinata will see us Sasuke, No!"_ but he was persistent. He hammered into her even more crudely.**

**_"S-Sasuke, Hinata's ocular power will see our internal chakra through any wall,"_ she remonstrated through telepathy. _"She will see us, Oh Kami!"_**

**_"I know,"_ Sasuke mumbled not even losing his pace.**

**_"Well?"_ Sakura heard Naruto. Damn…**

**_"Naruto, I-I… see…uh…"_ Hinata was clearly troubled. She saw all of it.**

_**"What is it? Tell me."**_

**_"Ah…uhm…"_ Hinata sighed deeply.**

**_"Sasuke please…"_ Sakura was about to cry. How will Hyuuga Hinata look at her after this?**

**_"Not an exhibitionist, huh? Sakura?"_ Sasuke teased. He eased out of her and turned her around to face him. _"Pity I'm up for a good show." _He then settled her on the counter-top and powered into her mercilessly.**

**Sakura had to bite her lower lip to stifle her protests. Her back was glued painfully to the steamy mirror.**

**_"Is something wrong Hinata? I'll go check,"_ Naruto sounded desperate.**

**_"No! Don't go inside Naruto!... I-I mean… it's just…"_ Hinata was equally troubled.**

**_"Do you care what she might see?"_ Sasuke asked as he raised Sakura a little.**

**_"Yes. No. I don't know." _Sakura answered instantaneously. The new angle Sasuke had set made him hit her G-spot so that her eyes rolled off the back of her head.**

**_"Can't hold off any longer,"_ Sasuke declared before he pumped harder than ever. Sakura's lower lip was sore from too much biting. Blood oozed from a cut made by her incisors. Damn, he was hitting her G-spot so good that she want to die this instant. The wave hit her and her back arched with her great orgasm it hit the mirror that latter started to crack.**

**_"Wha- that noise!"_ Naruto remained innocent to it all.**

**_"A burglar cat!" _Hinata found her tongue at last. "It broke Sakura's mirror.**

_**"Then we must catch it-"**_

_**"Naruto No! It-it already walked away"**_

_**"Then where's Sakura-chan?"**_

**_"Here fucking,"_ Sasuke smirked, talking to no one in particular. _"Milking my orgasm."_ He then came and boy did he came, he slapped her butt and punched the mirror when he reached the peak.**

**_"Oh Sakura will be so pissed,"_ Naruto shrieked when he heard the mirror hit the floor and shattered in thousand pieces.**

**_"Sasuke!"_ Sakura bit her lower lip even more. Her porcelain back received quite a blow. Cuts and blood criss-crossed her pale skin like red on white canvas. But Sasuke was oblivious to her pain. His eyes were closed while he ejaculated. His hands caressed her back up and down, removing shards of glass in the process.**

**_"Sakura's not here,"_ Hinata declared. Next thing Sakura heard were Naruto's lively chatter on cats and footsteps walking away.**

**Sakura embraced Sasuke tightly, relieved to end their telepathic communication. He was already spent and he let his arms came 'round her for support. His heavy breathing joined hers.**

**_"Sasuke…I-"_ she started, her hands wiping off sweat from his forehead. Funny how she forgot her pain with just a hug from him.**

**_"Shh…" _he cut in. He turned his face away from her gaze and carried her, bridal style to her bed where he inspected every wound he caused her. She could see how horrible Sasuke felt when he discovered the extent of his savagery but she was so tired to even care what he might think.**

**_"I'm crossing the borders this noon,"_ he touched a cut on her back. _"Would you come with me?"_**

**That. Made her forget her tiredness.**

**...**

**Super late update. Sorry. I'll answer all your queries next week when I have time off.  
**


	9. Not Over It

Sorry it took so long. You'd probably kill me with the way the story turned out. Well, can't help it- I was losing hope for this pair (sniff!) so impossible... listen to Ashlee Simpson's 'Little Miss Obsessive' before reading this one, the song should be Sakura's ode to Sasuke.

**…**

**She suddenly sat up a tried searching for sincerity in his eyes. He looked away. The sun rays were adamant, shooting through the blinds so as to make him appear in silhouette, almost dream-like.**

**"_Come,"_ he said as he got up and dressed, _"it's almost noon."_**

**Sakura was still in the throes of indecisiveness; torn between what she wants and what is expected of her. She looked at Sasuke, pleading with her eyes to force her, make a decision for her. But Sasuke had his back facing her, making it clear that this is one of those things she must decide on her own.**

**"_Stay… please,"_ she blurted out when all she wanted to say is _'take me with you.'_**

**"_You know I can't,"_ he looked at her solemnly, now fully dressed.**

**"_I can't betray Konoha,"_ she declared desperately. There, she said it- the truth. And damn, it hurts to not be able to contest it. But Sasuke surely can, "Sasuke?"**

**"_I see."_**

**"_I can't betray Konoha,"_ she repeated, her eyes were pleading _'make me, make me!'_**

**"_H-n"_ he rolled up the blinds on her window so that her room was bathed in bright sunlight. The sun rays have a painful orange tinge in it that Sakura had to close her eyes to block out the pain. The moment her eyes adjusted well to the light, Sasuke was already gone leaving only the torn Akatsuki coat atop her dresser.**

**"_I'm coming with you!"_ she declared, addressing the open window then slapped herself for her foolishness.**

**"_Fool! Fool! Fool!"_ she lamented as she crouched in a fetal position on her bed. Try as she might, she can't prevent the onslaught of her tears.**

**A knock on her door cut short Sakura's antics.**

**"_Mom?"_**

**"_Sakura-chan, it's me, Hinata."_**

**Sakura flinched. Should she face Hinata? She hurriedly donned on her shirt and skirt and opened the door quite unabashedly.**

**Hinata stepped in without looking Sakura in the eyes. Her cheeks were flushed. She was biting her lower lip and pulling at the hem of her sleeves. She walked towards Sakura's dresser and touched the torn Akatsuki coat.**

**"_I know what you're at Hinata,"_ Sakura said quietly. _"Still it was only for this morning. He's gone, off to his den. He's never coming back, not until Akatsuki will reject Konoha's treaty again."_**

**"_I know,"_ Hinata replied in her child-like voice, barely audible.**

**"_I was drunk,"_ Sakura added hastily.**

**"_I see,"_ Hinata believed the lie, or at least, appeared to be.**

**"_He was, too,"_ Sakura can't help adding.**

**"_See Sakura-chan, the mission the Lady Hokage gave us this morning is to catch Uchiha Sasuke who was rumored to be infiltrating the village-"_**

**"_Did you… catch him?"_ Sakura was unsuccessful in keeping her fear to herself.**

**"_No,"_ Hinata sighed. _"I couldn't turn him in, not after what I s… saw in your bathroom. Thank Kami I was the only Hyuuga assigned in that mission."_**

**"_Hinata, arigatou_," Sakura said with her head bent.**

**"_He's on __that__ bench,"_ Hinata smiled at the sight of Sakura's wide eyes, _"at the only trail leading out of Konoha."_**

**"_But h-how-Why?"_**

**Hinata nodded, _"Yes, he's waiting for you."_**

**That was all Sakura needed. She embraced Hinata and dashed off the door. She ran past the Yamanaka's flower shop, past the noisy shopkeepers, past the Konoha's hospital, past the Chiraku ramen shop, past the ninja academy until she came upon the very same concrete bench where he'd laid her unconscious after she unsuccessfully stop him from leaving years ago.**

**She sat on the bench as she choked in catching her breath. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't put on her sandals and her feet were bleeding as a result. What is she doing here anyway? It isn't like she still has the brashness of her 12-year old self. She was older now therefore had became more rational. Where's the rationality Tsunade-sama had so instilled in her? Gone with the wind, that's what.**

**She stood straight and started to walk back to the heart of the village when she heard a twig snapped.**

**"_Sasuke!"_ she turned and there he was standing beside the bench. She can't see his eyes. His face was in shadows.**

**"_I'm not coming back, not ever,"_ it was his ultimatum.**

**"_Your revenge?"_ she hated herself for asking.**

**A pregnant silence ensued before he said_, "Haven't you suffered enough in my clutches already?" _**

**"_No."_**

**"_Sakura,"_ he stepped closer, _"you're saying?"_**

**"_No it wasn't enough. You deserve happiness Sasuke and much more. Tell me, does your little __revenge__ made you happy?"_**

**"_In a way,"_ he looked amused.**

**"_Yeah. In a way,"_ Sakura looked at her bare bleeding feet and wondered if she really loves this man, this arrogant beast of a man.**

**"_Come with me,"_ it was more of a demand than a request.**

**"_Why?"_ Give me a good reason to come with you, her mind shouted.**

**"_Maybe I'm tired of being alone. Maybe the idea of sharing your life with someone couldn't be that bad,"_ he smirked when he saw hope flickered in her eyes. _"Fuck Sakura, you're the best lay I ever had and fuck it if I'm going to let you get away."_**

**"_Then it was __just__ the sex,"_ she smiled ruefully.**

**"_It was __only__ the sex, yes"_ he agreed. It didn't occur to him that he was causing her pain.**

**"_Then I can't come with you,"_ she declared much to his anger. Uchihas never get rejected.**

**Sasuke teleported to her back and grabbed her towards him by the waist. His impatience had gotten the best of him.**

**"_Don't tell me,"_ he hissed, _"you've come all the way to tell me that Sakura. I'm tired playing your games."_**

**"_What games?"_ her stupid questions again.**

**"_Time's up Sakura. Now's the time to play in my field. I don't want to do this but you left me with no choice baby. "_ No sooner than he said it Sakura felt her body shake with a dizzying sensation.**

**"_Bastard!"_ She spat out as she felt her chakra abandoning her little by little making her more vulnerable.**

**Sasuke reached out his long tapered fingers and caressed her pink locks as he swung her to face him. Sakura stared at his swirling red eyes helplessly. Her body was now completely numb that she couldn't move even a single finger. She would have fallen to the ground if not for his arms supporting her. Sasuke mumbled something she couldn't make out for her ears were failing her. She couldn't hear a thing except for her own breathing. And her vision was all blurry and red.**

**Sasuke then went to the business of closing her eyes, chasing the last morning light she can make out of her red vision.**

**Haruno Sakura wouldn't want to lose consciousness but Sasuke's genjutsu made it impossible to do so. She only have to open one bloodshot eye to see him smirking down at her. The earth moved. She was completely engulfed by oblivion and was none too happy to succumb to it. The idea that she won't see him again consoled her somewhat.**

**But by all means, it wasn't over.**

**With Sasuke, it's not over. Not by a long shot.  
**

**...**

-Fin-


End file.
